SOS AKA Save Our Ship
by anotherweasley
Summary: The crew of the Enterprise tries to come up with ways to save their show. PG-13 for one cuss word used a few times and for some innuendo.


S.O.S. (AKA Save Our Ship)

Archer glared angrily at the faces of his crew surrounding the conference table. "C'mon people! We need a solution! I have the brightest minds in Starfleet and the best you can come up with to save our show is me running the ship without a shirt on! Sex sells but let's be dignified people!"

No one would meet Archer's eyes. In fact the entire crew found the entire set really, really interesting at that moment.

Archer sighed heavily. "Damn, cable taking away viewers. Damn, the Friday 8 o'clock time slot. Damn. Damn. Damn."

"Really Captain," said Phlox sympathetically, "we've done all we can. Our acting has been as good as ever. The writing has improved drastically this season. We're at a loss on how to get viewership up."

"The fact that they've already cancelled us means were doomed," muttered Malcolm glumly under his breath.

"Captain," interjected T'Pol, "We really have, to use an Earth expression, left no stone unturned here. We have invited past Star Trek guest stars, had moments reminiscent of The Original Series, had more friendship moments,' and even explored the will they-won't they' scenario."

"That's one of my favorites!" interjected Trip happily, which T'Pol, staying in character, promptly ignored. "Hmmm…maybe we should have more…"

"Commander Tucker!" shouted T'Pol in a very un-Vulcan like manner cutting him off.

Trip's face took on a very innocent yet playful expression. "I was goin' to suggest more will the ship be destroyed moments'. Why? What were you goin' to suggest?"

T'Pol crossed her arms angrily and gave him a significant look.

"Well I guess we 'won't be' then," muttered Trip grumpily.

"Oh, knock it off you two!" snipped Malcolm. "At least you've got a romantic interest! I mean the least they could have done is paired me with Hoshi. I mean I am the one with the sexy, British accent!"

"What? Am I like your last resort or something!" said Hoshi hotly.

"Well there are only two women on the show…" began Travis.

"Okay! Enough all right!" yelled Archer over the argument that was just beginning to get rolling. "This is not helping!" He calmly stood up. "I am still the Captain, for however many episodes we have left, and I have come to a solution. We'll rally the troops! Letter writing campaigns! E-mails to the home office! Petitions! We'll leave nothing to chance! We'll hit them so hard they'll…well they won't know what hit them! It worked with the original Star Trek, and considering we are the prequel to that, it'll work! The franchise must go on! The…" Archer mid-grin, annoyed, acknowledged Trip's tug on his sleeve. "What, Trip? I'm in the middle of my rally the troops' speech."

Trip silently slid him a piece of paper that Archer read silently, his face falling. "Oh, UPN said that did they? So it is final?" Archer crumpled up the piece of paper and threw it over his shoulder. "Well then drastic times call for drastic measures. Fan fiction is our only option."

There was a universal sharp intake of breath.

"Really, there has to be…"

"Unacceptable…"

"Who knows what those people' will write…"

"Those people are your fans," interrupted Archer solemnly. "And we've, well I should say the-powers-that-be, have left them no choice. If we are going to survive, it'll have to be through fan fiction." He put his hands behind his back and began to pace purposefully. "Yes there will be a lot of fics written that never would be put into canon on the show. But there will also be lots of fics written that reflect canon, that expand on canon, and, well, reflect the heart of this wonderful show that's been created through the hard work of many, many people."

"And lot's of Trip/T'Pol fics I reckon Cap'n," grinned Trip.

For one brief moment T'Pol smiled. Then she resumed her Vulcan demeanor.

"No doubt, Trip. No doubt," smiled Archer at Trip's enthusiasm.

"Hey, and just think of all the new worlds they, or I should say, we can explore," said Travis brightly.

"These fan fics, as you call them, can be dramatic or humorous or even action-adventure," chimed in Phlox.

"Our characters can be explored more," added Malcolm.

Hoshi piped up, "And our friendships can grow stronger."

Archer smiled at each of his crew members in turn who smiled back at him.

And somewhere, out there, someone was typing, boldly going where others had gone before….

"Trip looked deeply into T'Pol's eyes. The truth is T'Pol I've loved you ever since…'"


End file.
